Bond of Two Strong Hearts
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Hibari was always alone yet he's strong. Tsunahime was lonely with no friends but many boys want her yet with no love. What will happen if the two shared their heart and open up? Fem27x18! Complete.
1. Bond of Two Strong Hearts

**A/N:** Hi-ho~! As I've said before, this chapter, is once again edited! Sorry about that hehe. But hopefully this is the last time edited. This edited version is published along with the third and final chapter, sooooo, yeah XD If you spot any mistakes, etc POINT it out! *poke the monitor* And most importantly, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **Hibari was always alone yet he's strong. Tsunahime was lonely with no friends but many boys want her yet with no love. What will happen if the two shared their heart and open up? Fem27x18~! One-shot!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), perhaps wrong pairing? LOL, too short descriptions, failed dramatic/supposedly jokes scenes haha, errr… no-connection-quote? LOL but I like this quote so I post it! Just think of it as a fitting quote for the story haha

**Bond of Two Strong Hearts**

* * *

><p><em>"People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges."<strong><br>- Joseph Fort Newton**_

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, I… I like you!" a boy stretched his arms, holding a flower. At the young age of eleven years old, anyone would've wondered how a boy could come up with such confession. But the target, an innocent young brunette has no such thought. Her eyes went wide and in that brief second she's absolutely clueless. She just wondered why one of her classmates asked her to the school's backyard and now he suddenly blurted out that he liked her? In her mind, her inner-chibis were rubbing their chins, pondering. The only thing she knew about romance was…<p>

A bulb turned on when she remembered the movie she watched. Instead of an answer, she gave a question back at the boy.

"If you truly love me... would you… give your heart completely for me?" she asked with honest eyes. It's supposed to be a simple question, but from her stare, the boy was left speechless. He was taken back and looked back at her, confused of this turn of event. As a rookie in romance as well, he never imagined being in a relationship _that_ far. Moreover, her focused and straightforward stare had somewhat make him scared.

With a gulp, the boy apologized and left. The girl's stare seemed to can read your mind and completely demanding honesty—and promise.

On the other hand, the girl stared at the back of the boy as he left, leaving her alone. She had no idea what she meant just now, but in her heart, many emotions jumbled up but one thing for sure; she felt that was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years later… age: 14<strong>

After that first confession, Sawada Tsunahime, or Tsuna for short, kept asking the same question to every boy that confessed to her. And after 3 years, in the end there's no one that persistent enough to keep his answer "yes". The reason was always the same; her eyes. They were thrown into a storm of weariness and soon became feeble with their resolve. And heck, wasn't it supposed to be a simple confession?

Until one day she met him, Akio.

"Would you go out with me, Tsuna?" Akio asked intently. Tsuna stayed silent, tilting her head every now and then, observing him meticulously. Truthfully, after these years of random confession, a part of her was scared. So many people can talk about love so easily, and what can prevent them to do otherwise? But everyone has a chance—and she wanted to get to know someone and learn to love as well. After a while of silence, she's satisfied with whatever she's checking and opens her mouth, finally.

"Would you give your heart for me completely?" the boy stared deeply back at her and both just stood still where they are. Locking their eyes on each other, they were showing their own feelings to each other. Tsuna felt tingly on her chest—not necessarily good, but it was immediately forgotten when the boy grinned and took Tsuna's hand. As if to prove his words, he kissed her hand softly.

Tsuna was taken aback by the gesture but didn't say a word. To be honest, she never expexted any gestures so she just watch whatever he planned to do next. He looked up with a promising smile.

"I promise, Hime," the boy said. Tsuna smiled and that boy was the first boyfriend she has in her life. Well, maybe she was not alone anymore.

* * *

><p>A few months later, it was her boyfriend's birthday.<p>

After a lot of thinking and much consideration of her allowances, she decided to make him a chocolate and a doll. As far as she recalled, Akio loved chocolates—well, at least that's what he said at Valentine days. While dolls were plainly cute. She just saw an image yesterday and couldn't get rid of it.

Feeling good to go, she made it all night and both target done on the big day. The doll was the shape of a little bird, colored yellow that was so simple, almost looked like a ball if not added by two dots and a beak. The chocolate, she made it the shape of a perfect heart with a few additional decorative purple flowers, knowing that her boyfriend loved the color. She put them in a box, carefully picked by her.

She quickly dressed up in her cutest dress and skipped to her boyfriend's house because it's holiday which meant no school. When she arrived, she was greeted by his mother who said that he just went out heading somewhere with his friends. She couldn't help but felt disappointed but she still gave a polite manner and excused herself. She decided to check again at the evening; he surely has arrived home at that time.

At the evening, when she went to her boyfriend's place again, the sky started to darken and she realized that it was going to rain. She decided to take a shortcut through the alleys, although she knew the risk of getting her dress dirty. With much effort dodging the dirt and puddles, she finally reached the main route… when she saw an impossible thing—

Her boyfriend was kissing another girl— so passionately and so deep in emotion. To make matters worse, she recognized the girl—it was none other than one of the school idols; a pretty, stunning girl with long black hair that any girl would envy. Suddenly, her heart shrunk and felt herself remembered one of the scenes in the soap operas. Ah, so this is an affair.

She swallowed. No, this couldn't be real… didn't he said before that he will be with her, always? Didn't he said he loved her countless of times? But she felt the box in her hands and she knew—this was real. Her words stuck in her throat so she only stood there like an idiot, until her heart completely withered and her feet dragged her back to where she came from. While in the painful process, tears started to escape from her barrier of defense; she felt miserable, but she's determined to never give her first kiss to anyone, not before her marriage.

Not until halfway the shortcut, the sky starting to rain, as if sympathizing with her. She took no particular notice, but at least the cold rain has made her feel a bit better. The cold cooled down her head, hiding her sob, and soothe her heart. Then she realized—this was the reason she feared from love the most. She was not ready to be heartbroken yet she foolishly accepted a confession from a boy she barely knew. Maybe this was some sort of punishment, a lesson, for her.

So much in her thought and self-soothing process, she unfortunately bumped into a boy— much older and bigger than her, she realized a second late when she felt how stiff and buff he was. The boy and his friends turned around, showing their gangster-looks and their scowls. But when they saw her and the wet clothes that glued to her figure, a weird grin crossed their features and soon she's cornered. She has no idea what they're planning to do, but she knew for sure that it meant harm.

From sadness to surprise, then to that awful, surrendering feeling. Maybe they want to punch and beat her up and left her in pain somewhere in the alley. But what could possibly hurt more than this dagger-like feel in her chest?

"ARGH!" the pained cry pierced through the heavy rain. Tsuna gaped in shock when a new figure, a boy much smaller than the gangsters, suddenly appear out of nowhere and _flipped_ one of the big guys. The boy glanced at the rest of the thugs, which exclaimed some insults, but she only saw a glint of his face—someone that somehow she recognized. Who?

The boy with neat and tidy black hair kept moving about nonchalantly, each movement was followed by a howl of pain from his surroundings. Tsuna gawked at the scene and she marveled how her life could be such a drama like the movies she watched on Sundays.

When the thugs felt blood on their faces, they decided to run for their lives. She should have run for her life as well, for she didn't know on what basis this teenage boy did what he just did, but all she did was standing there with a dumbfounded look. Their gazes met and it sent a funny shiver down her spines that make her fingertips felt numb. He was scary… and violent, most likely, but not in the same way as the thugs just now.

Meanwhile, the boy who seemed to be less interested in what he was seeing, scoffed and was about to leave. His shoes hit the puddle and make a splashing sound. And only in that moment that she realized he was going to disappear before she even have the chance to say her appreciation. She was nervous, but who knew what got into her when he suddenly called out to him.

"Wait!" she half-shouted. The boy stopped on his track and turned around, almost with a glare.

"What is it herbivore?" he asked flatly.

Maybe it was not such a good idea after all.

She was about to shrink from fear, but when he used the uncommon vocabulary: 'herbivore', the feel lessened and replaced by curiosity. What a strange guy, she fearlessly thought.

"What?" he repeated.

She reflexively shrieked lightly, "U-umm, thank you..." she mumbled. The boy scoffed, wearing an expression that said 'That's it? How useless', and about to leave again, which make her gawked. Did he hear what she just said? "Umm...! W-why did you save me?"

"Perversion is not allowed in Namimori, herbivore," he merely said.

_'P-perversion...'_ she suddenly blushed. "W-well, then all the more thank you," she was almost sent to a state of panic when he nonchalantly continued walking away from her. Did he even hear her? "U-umm! Then... this is a token of gratitude for you!"

She thoughtlessly stretched her arms, holding the box that was initially for her boyfriend—no, scratch that, her _ex_-boyfriend. She sneered mentally when she thought of said person. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked back. Feeling triumphant (and for some reason, victorious), a small smile crept to her lips.

"Please take it," Tsuna said. Her arms even shook the object slightly, as if beckoning it to him. "It was a token of my gratitude."

The boy looked at her and then at the box, then at her again. _Suspicious…_

"... What do you mean of giving me something second-hand, herbivore?" he asked coolly. The question startled her, and plus, it was bull's-eyes, therefore leaving her no room to think straight.

"N-no! This is not second-hand! This is originally made by me... and it's not like this is for someone else anyway!" Tsuna's tone increasingly rose towards the end, with a palpable feel of annoyance and irritation.

The boy said nothing and they stuck in a period of silence. The rain should've made a dramatic effect, but it did the opposite—when she realized she's making a big fool out of herself. She blushed with shame and frustration, _'Eep! W-why did I say that?'_

Surprisingly, or should she say, fortunately, the boy wasn't getting angry but instead, she saw him smirk.

"Hn, so that's what it is," he said amusedly. She may not know it, but to him, she looked kind of like a weak, small animal and the way she was panicking had made her somehow... cute? Though her restless and nervous stature was a bit annoying.

Clueless of what he's thinking, Tsuna's face turned red. She's supposed to say something, but swallowed it down instead. She couldn't really deny what he said anyway. _'This guy... is probably more dangerous in some ways...'_ her inner-chibi broke a sweat. The boy approached her and took it from her hands, surprising her. "If you insist, herbivore. I'll bite you to death if it didn't taste good."

And with that the boy walked away gallantly in the midst of the rain. She stared at her gradual smaller figure, still processing what on earth just happened. Everything from Akio, to the thugs, to the boy flashbacked in the back of her mind. Which oddly gave her heart a reason to smile. Her chest still hurt and disappointed, mind you, but thanks to the stranger she had this funny feeling that said somehow everything will work out.

Her feet started to walk through the puddles, also creating a small splashing sound amidst of the noise of water hitting to the ground from the sky. It may not fix her relationship with Akio, but at least she could barely recover from her first heartbreak.

Smiling to herself, she once again thanked the boy mentally. She wished that she could know his name, but well, she won't be seeing the boy again right? Otherwise it'd be, like, super awkward. She sighed in humor at her own joke.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>The first day of school…<strong>

It was the new term and Tsuna entered Namimori Middle School with less confident. She didn't feel like meeting with her ex-boyfriend again. She told him the next day after her revelation of him that she decided that she would go off as single at this time as she felt that her heart didn't ready for dates and boyfriends or _kissing_. When she said 'kissing' the boy suddenly acted all wrong, which make her somewhat feel good for making him guilty of what he had done.

She was actually quite the silent type and can't socialize well, not that she wanted to be born that way anyway. Sometimes she could hear people talking about her being so arrogant; so silent and un-socialize but yet refusing every confessions that she got by "luck", or so they say. Apparently, the boys were never serious of her as well, or so they say. The boys were just curious who's gonna get her first after her infamous rumor of turning down confessions.

The only thing she's probably good at was cooking, and that's because she's basically grew up with a mom that loves to cook. Well, at least there's something that she can do. Her grandpa also said that her cooking was great... As soon as her mental mind said the last word, she was immediately reminded of a few things she was not fond of and suddenly felt restless and uncomfortable. _'How was grandpa right now, I wonder?'_

Sighing heavily, she head to the rooftop to have her lunch. The rooftop was quiet and she was expecting it to be deserted. She knew that most of her classmates preferred to go to the cafeteria, which was one of the places that she'd like to avoid no matter what. Despite everything, of course, the best thing that rooftop could provide was the wind, the distant view of the ground, and the wide, endless-looking sky. A happy smile pursed on her lips; she's going to have a peaceful lunch as always… if there's no unexpected company having a nap there.

She almost dropped her lunchbox.

"Y-you-!" she pointed at the oh-so familiar lying figure. The problem started when she remembered she never asked his name neither do him to her. He opened one of his eyes and sent a powerful glare at her. She felt instant déjà vu.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" he asked—_demand_. "If you disturb my nap, I'll bite you to death."

Again with the herbivore... she mumbled in the back of her mind, but physically, all she did was gulp. It felt a bit different from her last encounter with him, and somehow sparked a sense of danger. Without further ado, he closed his eyes again and relaxed. He was napping and she knew better than to disturb him... but having a quiet lunch won't probably disturb him right?

"Go or stay herbivore, make your choice," he reminded, without even opening his eyes.

"Y-yes!" she exclaimed before literally sitting down with a loud thump. She tried her hardest not to whine when she felt her bum hurt a lot from the crash. Now that she had decided to stay there, she can't possibly return right? And even if she did return, where would she have lunch? But staying here had terrified her too much to let her eat in comfort. She shed comical tears. Why her—why was it always her?

Slowly, she started to unwrap her lunch. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, she saw him in his former position. No change. With a strangely-harder gulp, she resolved to eat. There's no time left to go anywhere, even to eat in class. And besides, she hated to sit in classroom _all_ day.

With a strengthened heart and will, she take her first bite with fake bravery, munching it will all her will. When she saw him still in his former posture, the weights on her chest lifted a little. After a while, she was able to have a steady pace, and even decided to see better just _who_ is she hanging out with. Looking at his face, she reassured herself that she had seen him several times, but can't remember when or who. He has a very handsome face, there's no one on earth going to deny that, he has black hair that's a little bit messy but that just added his charm point. He has light skin and well-built body. And-

"Quit the staring herbivore," he said without batting an eyelid. Every hair on her body stood at the sudden voice, "It's disturbing."

"A-ah, s-sorry…" she stuttered and looked down at her lunch. It felt so embarrassing to be caught red-handed, she blushed, now he must've have thought she was a weirdo! But too many surprises in her life were involved with him, so she hardened her resolve once again. Her appetite was lost by now and she's much more curious in knowing about the boy. When she folded her chopsticks, however, that bravery she just built was immediately turned into rubbles again. She had no idea what to say; even the boys that confessed to her come all of a sudden despite never have a conversation with her before the confession.

"What is it?" the boy almost groaned this time. Her silence had irked him in some way similar with noisiness. She realized that and had become even more nervous. He's not angry is he? But anyway, now that he asked…

"I… I…" Gulp. "I was wondering… ummm…" Tsuna started but that unconfident feeling get the best of her. What if he was bothered by her? Her question wasn't even that important, and it's not like she had anything to do with him again! And was she being too curious for her own good? Or-

"Get to the point," he cut in sharply. He almost growled!

"Hiiee! I-I was just wondering what your name is!" she suddenly exclaimed, holding her arms before her eyes as if to protect herself from a beast that could just leaped out and attack her. The boy snap his eyes open, finally, the steely eyes looked at her, hearing her quite-loud voice. He sat and looked at her. And once again she blushed. He really is good-looking... She's not a mind-reader, so she wouldn't know, but she swore that she saw some amusement in his eyes.

"Hmph," he smirked. "You're pathetic herbivore."

She tilted her head a bit, out of habit. Agreeing with him wholeheartedly, she didn't retort to the 'pathetic' remark. In fact, she was hopeful when he suddenly sat, hoping he was willing to answer it.

"S-so…?"

"Figure it out by yourself," the boy stood up and walked away leaving her speechless. The wind blew, as if trying to make the serious atmosphere just now comical.

"... Eh?"

Maybe she was getting involved with the wrong guy after all.

* * *

><p>The next day, she saw him again.<p>

This time, however, he was accompanied by the hord of scary-looking disciplinary committee members, securing the entrance gates. One student exclaimed a loud and fearful "Hibari-san!" and that struck her. Colors almost drained from her cheeks when she remembered _that_ Hibari Kyouya that explained about the school's regulations and D.C. at the entrance ceremony. _That_ guy who was rumored to have beaten up even high school kids and adults? _That_ guy that even the teachers are afraid of?

"..." she weakly laughed. Her luck was at the end of the stick, after all.

"Sawada Tsunahime," suddenly a familiar voice said in a familiar tone. She barely able to suppress her shriek as she moved backwards from the high-esteemed president of the disciplinary committe.

"Y-you are... H-Hibari Kyouya..." she barely muttered. A smirk grew on his face.

"Precisely," he confirmed, and then the smirk turned into a straight line. "You're almost late. It's three minutes before the first bell."

"H-huh?" she was startled to suddenly hear the regulations he said. "I-I'm sorry...?"

"Make sure you come on time, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death," a tonfa appeared on his hand. She squeaked, not realizing that a lot of students were either thankful (for occupying Hibari's attention from themselves) or pitying her (for being stopped by Hibari on her way). She shrieked and made a run for her life.

"HIIIEEE! I'M SORRY!" she dashed inside. Hibari was looking at her direction mutely.

"Doesn't she know that running in the corridors is not allowed...?" one of the disciplinary committee whispered to the other. Hibari scoffed with an amused smirk. And much to the other members' surprise, he was not chasing her down and bite her to death and just, instead, continued inspecting the arriving students.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"... I thought that you will be too scared to even come back here, herbivore."

"A-as long as I don't break the school's regulation, you won't punish me right? And besides, I don't have anywhere else to eat my lunch," Tsuna bravely retorted to Hibari... or so she hoped. In fact, her eyes were not even meeting his, and she was staring at the blank space beside his head. Hibari scoffed at her poor effort but nevertheless, do nothing to her.

"If you annoy or disturb me, though, I'll bite you to death," Hibari added.

"Okay..." Tsuna sweat-dropped and carefully sat down and open her own lunchbox. What she forgot a moment ago, though, was a second lunchbox that she carefully wrapped. It was originally for Hibari, but she didn't expect that the person she intended to give to was _that_ president of disciplinary committee. _'I completely forgot to give him...'_

She wanted to ask if he's going to eat lunch as well, but he's already asleep again. She pouted slightly and continued eating in silence. Thus, her somewhat-nerve-wrecking thirty minutes started.

It was around twenty five minutes later when Hibari showed any sign that he's aware of what's happening around him, startling her. "Hurry and go back to class, herbivore, break time's almost over."

Tsuna almost chocked. "H-how do you know?"

"It's been twenty six minutes since the last bell rung," Hibari answered matter-of-fact.

"Oh I see..." Tsuna took another bite. 'Not 'I see'! How on earth did he count it down to the minutes?' Tsuna exclaimed mentally. Did he hid a watch somewhere in his sleeves? Or perhaps he's not sleeping but counting the time inside of his head? That sounds very troublesome...

"Herbivore..."

"Yes?" her earlier accusations were thrown into the back of her head when she saw Hibari was sitting down in front of him, instead of laying down like before. Suddenly those blasted tonfas appeared again.

"If you're late for class, I'll bite you to death."

That's all it takes for Tsuna to wrap up her lunchbox and quickly make her way to the classroom, completely forgot that she left one of her lunchbox back at the rooftop, with whom she was supposed to give.

* * *

><p>She should've known why she was called to the disciplinary committee's office at near end of the school hours. As soon as her name was announced by the school's speaker to come to the dreaded part of the school, her whole class was sent into a frenzy. Everyone suspected that it's connected to the events earlier in the morning, where Hibari stopped her. But what they didn't knew was, she was already much involved with the skylark much earlier than just that early morning.<p>

So, she hesitantly dragged herself acrossed the hallways and reached the disciplinary committee's office, just in time after the vice-president, Kusakabe Tetsuya left the room and let her in. She was greeted by the sight of the president himself sitting behind his desk. It was so neat and she couldn't stop marveling the fact that a boy's desk is even tidier than a girl's (hers).

"Y-you called me, Hibari-san?"

"You left this," Hibari swiftly an all-too-familiar lunchbox from under his desk. Ah, now she knew what was going on. Unconsciously, she sighed in relief, knowing that she's not there for trouble.

"It's supposed to be yours, Hibari-san," Tsuna said happily. "I made it for you, though I don't know if you'll like it or not."

"Hm, hamburgers are my favorite," he looked down at the lunchbox he's holding. The light color of the wrapper didn't match with the classic colors of the room, especially his desk. It feels like a some sort source of light in the room. She, too, much like her lunchbox, immediately brightened up.

"R-really?" she smiled widely. "Thank goodness! I was wondering what I should make."

"Hm," from his normal passive face, he smirked slightly, "Is this also a thing that was originally for someone else?"

"What? Of course not! T-that time was just an accident!" she said, not realizing that she was caught red-handed. "Ah."

"Finally admitting it are you?" Hibari said mockingly, as if he's winning the game. That struck Tsuna right—but a tad late that she's supposed to. She sweat-dropped and fully acknowledged that he's dangerous—much more dangerous than those thugs in some ways.

"NO!" she exclaimed with hard effort. "Geez..."

A simple thank you would suffice, she thought. But it's not like she's expecting any gesture of appreciation, though. She sighed. But didn't feel as mad as she's supposed to. He would be the perfect man if only he was kinder and more honest in his gestures. And, oh, lessen the teasing and toying people around. And maybe a little more sociable and friendly would do...?

Meh, not that it mattered anyway, she smiled. She got the feeling that he's best this way.

* * *

><p>It was obvious that she'll most likely meet him every lunch, but what's unlikely is that those 'frightening' meetings slowly turned to be something worth looked forward to.<p>

Their routine of meeting up in the roof continued for months now and becoming more frequent. He loved to spend his time at the rooftop, while she didn't have any other place to go. So, it's more like, one way or another, they're stuck at the same place.

Apparently, time did its job and the bond of meeting-at-lunch started to evolve. The comfortable feel started to grow, and by the time she realized it, it has grown so big that she'd be disappointed if she didn't meet him. He had let her stay in his office once, because it's raining, and it unofficially became their second meeting place. So she would visit his office every now and then, and couldn't help but smile all day after seeing that bird doll was on his desk. So he has a cute side to him after all.

At times, she even shared her visions and stories while Hibari just prefer to take the role of a listener. The latter even permitted Tsuna to call him by his first name (after much, much questions from her about how his family a.k.a the 'Hibari' family) which made Tsuna, for almost the whole time smiling and humming, earning strange looks that he almost re-think it was a bad idea. She now even knew about the terms he used and found it interesting— whereas many people thought of it as a strange thing.

He's strange to her; although their first meeting started abruptly but somehow she was able to see another charisma that most people missed. He didn't seem as dangerous as everybody described him to be now, and even, he looked like the kindest guy she has ever met. Sometimes she was puzzled by how the ice-like president even bother keeping her in his presence, but slowly she could feel that the stare he has toward her gradually change. Maybe it was only her imagination, but sometimes she could see a palpable desire to listen to what she said. And at those rare times, she could only pause and blush.

She couldn't deny it too, that for the first time, she felt that if by any chance she was asked to give her full heart to him, she probably would. She just didn't know if he would do the same.

For Hibari, he didn't know how to respond on their first meeting. That was new to his world. Sure he has been thanked by people but it was the first time he was given a gift – which he liked – and that the girl that seemed weak suddenly dared to call him out. And even didn't scared of eating in the rooftop with him; people cowered whenever they heard his name and he always preferred it that way. But somehow, this new feeling doesn't felt all bad too. And in every gradual day, he was starting to feel another new yet strong emotion but yet he couldn't recognize what it is. But at times he felt extremely annoyed when there was a boy trying to get her attention. He felt that those boys are just doing stupid and worthless thing. Stupid herbivores.

He's somewhat happy when he heard that she rejected a boy that confessed to her this morning. When it's lunch time, he asked her to confirm it, which surprised her a bit but she confirmed it she did. And for the first time in his life, he felt another joy that can rival the happy feeling when fighting with strong opponents— it was when she added that it was the first time she rejected a confession straightforwardly. He noticed her troubled look for hurting the boy's feeling but she cheered up after he told her not to worry about it (in his own way). He didn't know what's this feeling named, but it was such a good thing.

At times, he was so confused by his own emotions that he decided to ask for Tetsu's help but he never did. His pride prevented him to, and he's sure that he'll figure it out by himself anyway. But that just proved to be a bad step to take.

They were just having their usual meeting at lunch time where she just talked and he listened (in sleeping posture) until she suddenly paused from biting an eggroll and asked one strange question.

"Kyouya, can I ask you something?" she asked with a timid, but serious voice. Hibari opened one of his eyes and Tsuna, taking that as a 'yes', continued. "I was thinking… do you have someone you like? I mean… 'like' like?"

"Hn," Hibari closed his eyes once again. "I don't want to be bind of such things."

"…" Tsuna stayed quiet for a moment. Well that was unexpected. She felt her intuition tingling, but… She added. "If by any chance... well, you find that girl... do you think you can love her completely? I don't know... like, you love her and everything else doesn't matter. Like in the movies or such..."

"Hmph, that's what herbivores do," Hibari replied coolly. But somehow in his heart, he felt strange— like he just stepped into a hole, falling into a trap.

Her lips parted, the brown orbs glazed over. Nothing spoken for a second.

"But Kyouya," Tsuna continued almost in a harsh whisper. "If you don't love anyone, you'll become lonely."

"That doesn't matter," he answered. "I don't need _anybody_."

Hearing that, Tsuna completely silenced and even her breathe hitched for a second. So… that's it. Those daggers once again struck her chest, as if it was real. So, this was what it felt like to be rejected and she haven't even confessed to him. 'Probably it will be worse if I did,' she thought solemnly. She lowered her chopsticks and try to suppress the tears that was about to overflow. Maybe she was being too hopeful. Maybe she was too arrogant to think that she was special in some sort of way to her. Maybe he was not meant to be approached by someone like her.

Maybe, she was never destined to be with him.

It hurts.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few long moments. Then, as abrupt, she packed up her food and left the rooftop. When she finally left, Hibari opened his eyes and stared at the sky above. He could see that the sky was darkening and he felt like he has fallen to the bottom of the hole that he couldn't climb out.

The sound of door closing sounded louder than usual.

* * *

><p>After that day, he never saw her again. Shocking news came to him just several days later— she was going to move to another school in Italy. When he heard that report, he almost made a hole with his pen on the stack of papers. He needed to confirm it with Tsuna herself, but whenever he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to. Until the final day and his time almost up, he never got his answer. He told to himself that she was just one other herbivore that was passing by in his life, although he know that's not true. She already became something special to him.<p>

He decided to patrol over the Namimori town after school, with a little faint hope in his heart that by any luck, he'll meet her. Unbeknown by him, Tsuna was debating over her own decisions as well. She felt stupid; for hanging her hope on someone that she knew can't be bound by anything. But she also knew that she has fall in love with him, this was her first pure love from her heart, and now she have to face that painful unrequited love again.

At the end of the school, she finally decided that if by any chance this was her last chance of meeting him, she didn't want to regret for the rest of her life for not telling him how she felt. She stood up from her desk, carrying her things and also a little box with an orange ribbon wrap it neatly. Her feet bring her to the Disciplinary Committee room, only to find that it's empty. She sighed with relief mixed with disappointment—she wanted to meet him. Him—just one more time.

Tsuna knew she's on brink of tears but this is not the right time. Walking slowly to his desk, the hard effort of holding back the tears almost become useless as she imagined him, sitting there with that face of his and his smirk. It was filled with beautiful memories, and she pitied her own luck for having it end like this. Finally standing upon the desk, she gently put the box on the middle of the table. Bringing herself another glance at the room… she quickly left.

Not much of an hour later, Hibari just finished patrolling and returned to his office, feeling angry of not meeting her. And when he walked to his desk, he found a little box in the middle of the desk—too familiar to him. He opened it and his eyes widen as he found a pendant and a note from her. He scanned over the little paper and felt that something just tear inside him. With a groan and slammed fist, it was too much than he ever felt and he decided to bite a few people to death to decrease it.

But he just has the feeling that it won't work.

* * *

><p><strong>Years later, Italy… Age: 20<strong>

Things changed.

Hibari was now working for a secret Intelligence Agency. He was famous for his intelligence, keenness, strength, and look. Every woman would want to go out with him if not because of his attitude toward others. It's been 6 years since he last met Tsuna and he still felt that a part of his heart was still with her. Since that day she left, he often felt annoyed for no reason and becoming even colder toward others. Tsuna has been the first one that was close to him, and because of his own words, he lost her.

He heard from Tetsu that she's transferring somewhere to Italy where her grandpa lived, but it's been long since he stopped believing. Well, that was a big lie. He's still hoping, perhaps a bit too long. But if by any chance his one wish should be granted… then he'll ask for a second chance.

And the magic happened.

One day he was reading on the unusually empty park. Perhaps it's because of yesterday's blizzard which makes the snow everywhere deep and the news also predicted another one was coming making the parents cautious. He, though, didn't really care about it; he has faced many things far more dangerous and deadly than a blizzard. He sat at the bench casually and was reading quietly, enjoying the moment until he heard a voice—a voice he hasn't heard for years; a voice that rang in his heart; a voice he believed would never appeared in his life anymore.

He turned his head and saw her—that little shy girl that has changed into a beautiful woman. She's walking on the street with her friends; two boys that almost towered her. She was laughing with them but still, the brightest one of them was her—always her. He, maybe for the first time in his life, was surprised. Then suddenly he found himself locked with the brown orbs as she halted on her track. Although there was some distance separating them, she recognized the person sitting on the bench a few meters in front of her. Yes… how long has she been dreaming to see him again?

"Tsuna-chan, what's the matter?" asked one of the tall boys. Aah, he remembered who he was; Yamamoto Takeshi, the star of the baseball team.

"Hime…?" the other boy in the group, with silver hair, asked worriedly to her.

She didn't answer to them both, only staring at him. Hibari snapped out of that moment first and immediately stood up and started to walk the opposite way, going further from her; feeling angry and disappointment over happiness when he saw the two men beside her.

As he walked further and further from the group, her heartbeat started to beat faster. But she didn't move, not an inch. Until she realized that she was going to lose him again, if she didn't act now. And there's no such thing as a third chance—this gonna be the final star.

"Kyouya, wait!" she called out in a lame effort. Albeit that, she knew he must've heard her but the figure kept walking as if nothing happened. Tsuna wanted to settle everything, after all these years, she couldn't forget the first love she felt. And to be honest, she never wanted to forget. She turned to the two, "You guys go ahead; I'll be right behind you."

They both nodded unsurely, but she's already gone. Going as fast as she could, she tried to chase the figure, "Kyouya! Kyouya wait!" she called out between pants.

He stopped abruptly and turned around, making Tsuna to stop on her tracks and took a breath.

"Kyouya…" she started again, still in series of pants.

"…"

"I-it was a shock to see you out of Namimori, hehe..." she rubbed the back of her head. Hibari stared in silence, and so does she. There was a distant, but eerie silence between them, as if wanting to say something, but neither can put it in words. She looked at the man in front of him. He has changed. Physically, there's no noticeable difference about his features, only that he has sharper eyes, better-built body from when he was younger. But what changed the most was his eyes—the emotion in them were so unpredictable right now. But there was no amusement.

"...Kyouya, I need to talk to you," she continued, her voice wavering. Seeing no response from him, only his stare, makes her heart withered slowly. What should she do if he said that he... no, she doesn't even want to think about it. "I… I… I'm-"

Out of nowhere, Hibari walked over to Tsuna, stopping her sentence. He suddenly pulled his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her neck instead, leaving her completely stunned and speechless. What, why…? She looked up to him and saw him smirked.

"I'll bet you'll catch a cold in any moments right now," he said—almost too casually. Tsuna felt tears starting to water her eyes, as if nostalgia swept through her. He hasn't changed.

"That's the first sentence you said after all these years?" she said between hiccups but with a smile. Again, before she could say anything else, Hibari pulled her to his embrace and kissed her lips, leaving her eyes widened. She gasped when he deepen the kiss. She should be angry to him because her first kiss should be her marriage kiss but instead she welcomed him openly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. All the longing, hopes, love—everything just poured. It feels like only then that there's honesty between them.

Their first confessions.

When they started to lose their breath, they break apart but still very closely as they could feel each other's warmth. Tsuna hold his arms tightly, almost afraid letting him go. It was so unreal that she feared he'll walk away right then and disappear again. She never realized, though, that he wrap his arms around her almost too protectively as well. Hibari press her to him, softly.

"I'm sorry, Tsunahime." Hibari whispered in her ears as he pulled her into another tight embrace. Tsuna's eyes widened—why is he apologizing?

All she could do was cry as she buried her face on his shoulder. Finally they were able to let go of all the longings they both felt after years. At least, they were given this one last chance to ever meet and remake their future. Hibari pull apart softly and reached his pocket. He took out the box Tsuna gave him years ago before reveal a golden pendant inside of it. Tsuna found the pendant familiar, speechless, as he put it around her neck.

"This is…" she took the pendant on her palm. Now that she paid attention, the pendant was similar like the one she gave him years ago and after she took a closer look at his neck, she could see a pendant—just like the one she gave him before she left; a pendant with a very thin white picture of rose on it, while hers was the thin white picture of an amaranth flower.

"I love you, Sawada Tsunahime," he said, smiling for the first time.

She spontaneously grabbed the pendant tight inside her hand. Ah, now she understand... neither of them really giving up at meeting each other. He believed in destiny and in her, as she is to him. The brown orbs widened and now her tears freely streamed down on her cold cheek. How many surprises he has for her, really? Didn't he know that she's been waiting for years? How could he act so casually when they parted so abruptly?

But then everything didn't matter. It didn't matter at all.

She wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Kyouya," she whispered. "I've been waiting to say it since we met."

They both weren't seeing each other face, but Tsuna knew he's relieved. And he must've known that she too, as well. Forgiveness wasn't even necessary. As if things could get any better, her eyes spotted a small snowflake… Before another came, and another, and another.

Tsuna sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, focusing on the man in her hold. They both have seen snow and snowflakes for years everywhere, but they never saw anything better than the one they saw that day.

* * *

><p><em>"Kyouya, thank you for everything,<br>if there's anyone I'll give my heart to,  
>then I'll know full heartedly that you're the one that have it,<br>thank you,  
>I love you…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This author's note is edited (again)! Yup, this is... err, another remake! And there are a LOT of changes. Why? Well, to improve the story? Hahaha. And to adjust and make it more logical for the next two chapters, as well :D anyhow, thanks for the support guys! *huggles*

Thanks for understanding, and thanks for reading! Thanks for the support, reviews, subscribes! I feel so lucky to have made this fic! :3

**_Frequent questions you would ask (or _****_I will_****_ if I'm the reader):_**

**Q: _Why's Hibari and Tsunahime's personality feels like jumping around and switches all the time?_  
>A:<strong> I guess not, for Hibari, he rarely meet anyone that dared to do such things to him and it amused him to see her reactions & expressions, so he shows that side of him. For Tsunahime, I think I mentioned it at the story that she herself was confused but it was just because she already feel comfortable with him from the first time he rescue her.

**Q: _Why's it seems not fitting with Hibari's chara?_  
>A:<strong> Actually when I finished typing this, a thought come to my mind, exactly like what the question was. I, myself, think that Mukuro will be good at these situations but then I re-read it again and I find that… Hibari also didn't seem too bad in this story so… yeah. Haha

**Q: _What's with Yamamoto and Gokudera's sudden appearance?_  
>A:<strong> To make the situation dramatic and I just can't think of using anyone else besides "the trio fated friends" which is them. LOL

**Q: _Why's the starting of the story was so simple? Only know the question from watching TV?_  
>A:<strong> Errr… she's 11… and still innocent. Pretty simple huh?

**Q: _Hibari went to Italy and left Namimori? How come?  
><em>A:** Yes! XD just because...? LOL

**_Flower Meaning_****  
>Snowdrop <strong>Love and fascination  
><strong>Primrose <strong>Modesty and virtue  
><strong>Daffodil <strong>Rebirth and unrequited love  
><strong>Daisy <strong>Innocence, purity and love  
><strong>Lily of the Valley<strong> Happiness and sweetness  
><strong>Rose<strong> Love, gratitude and appreciation  
><strong>Larkspur<strong> Joyfulness  
><strong>Poppy<strong> Morality  
><strong>Aster <strong>Magic and love  
><strong>Calendula <strong>Good grace and hope  
><strong>Chrysanthemum<strong> Friendship and joy  
><strong>Holly<strong> Self-esteem and love  
><strong>Amaranth<strong> immortality and unfading love


	2. Convincing the Big Boss

**A/N:** Uuuh… after a long, long while, I just feel more and more grateful that I've made this fic! Although initially I wanted to make this a one-shot, but now it has become a two-shots. Even, if you decided that you're patient enough to wait for the third chap, then I can make one. But most of all, **THANK YOU**—this fic is definitely for _YOU_ guys! I hope this can meet your expectations! If not, just suggest what you hoped to see instead and I'll try to edit it XD

**P.s.** there's a possibility that I edit (again) the first chap. I'm sorry but I still feel something lacked there so thanks for your understanding!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Hibari was always alone yet he's strong. Tsunahime was lonely with no friends but many boys want her yet with no love. What will happen if the two shared their heart and open up? Fem27x18!

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), AU, somewhat cliché… I think? Haha. And different "atmosphere" here than the previous one (last one was rather dramatic and gloomy, this one's cheerful somewhat from the first to the last), small role for Nana (sorry…)

**Convincing the Big Boss**

* * *

><p><em>"Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart."<br>__**- Unknown**_

* * *

><p>Sawada Iemitsu must be dreaming. Yes, he must be dreaming. Otherwise he'd think that he heard his one and only, cutest and sweetest daughter, just said that she has a boyfriend… and that boyfriend of hers is gonna come and meet him to talk about 'something'. And that 'something' better be not about asking for her hand in marriage—otherwise he'd be sent to the mental hospital.<p>

But as expected he's gonna be sent indeed.

"Dad, are you listening?" Iemitsu almost let out a stupid 'huh' and saw a reaction from his daughter—the infamous pouting expression. "Daaad, I'm serious!"

"Huh? About what Tsu-chan?" Iemitsu asked, rather unintelligently. Tsuna sighed, almost in distress. The pout remained on her lips and her cheeks are puffing, just like when she's a kid…

"About Kyouya," she tilted her head and crossed her arms when she saw the blank expression returned to the adult's eyes. She stifled rolling her eyeballs. "Daad, there you go again."

Iemitsu cleared his throat. "Kyouya is it? Yes, yes…" Iemitsu paused. "When is he coming again?"

Tsuna sighed and her lips twitched into a half-hearted smile. "Tomorrow, dad. I thought I've told you the same last week and we even got to postpone it until tomorrow."

"Really?" there's a twitch of annoyance. Iemitsu also feign a smile although in the depths of his thoughts he really wanted to throw this man called 'Kyouya' somewhere to the sea for being 'too involved' with his daughter. "Alright then."

* * *

><p><strong>Some other time later…<strong>

"So, what did he say?"

Tsuna chewed the last bite of the cake whilst turning her head toward her boyfriend. Yes, it's none other than Hibari Kyouya, and watching him in his comfort zone is really breathtaking. Him reading a book makes her wonder what he'd look like with glasses on… Anyway, she couldn't help but smile a little despite she has no actual reason to.

"Tomorrow," she shrugged, "is what he said."

Hibari scoffs and leans back to his sofa, making the cushion under them shifts a little, bringing her body closer to his. She takes this chance to lean her head on his shoulder and let out a soft contented sigh when she feels her head placed perfectly at where she wanted. Hibari said nothing but from his body gesture, he's not against it and even, one dare to say, he enjoys the contact and closeness between them. He closes his eyes briefly, leaning his head on hers. It's rare for both of them really, to have this intimacy with anyone else. And since Hibari's busy with his work and Tsuna with her studies, they tend to make these moments precious.

Tsuna sighed once again before she looked up, meeting his eyes. "You don't think my dad will postpone it again to next week right?"

"Hn, he better not," Hibari answered almost too simply before he resumed to his book.

"Well…" she purses her lips into one of a curious curve. "What would you say to him once you've met him?"

"Hn, I wonder," he responded almost half-heartedly.

"He's not going to be so easy to convince you know," she reminded playfully. There was no response from the skylark but Tsuna could probably guess what's on his mind… well, on second thought she could never be sure. It's been more than just a few years since they last met each other, and that's when they're still in middle school; being in their adult times is different. He's different as well. Closing her eyes in attempt to relax, she whispered almost to herself, "I hope that we can stay forever like this… I don't want us to be separated ever again."

"…" Then as sudden, warmth enveloped her body, and her smile broadened when she realized just who is hugging her. "We won't," he whispered in her ear, sending this good tingly feeling all over her skin. "I won't let that happen."

She smiled and released a loud sigh from her chest, pouring warmth and affection instead. Her hand touched his arm softly, before she circled her small hands around his. It sounded reassuring because it felt like it's more than just a simple promise. Her mind wondered back to her parents, specifically her father, who she knew will be extremely stubborn. And really, she didn't know what Hibari has in store for her father. She just hoped the latter didn't reject the skylark—otherwise the whole house gonna be flat to the ground.

She never predicted that what happened will be, more or less, similar to her hypothesis.

* * *

><p><strong>At night…<strong>

_Knock. Knock._

Tsuna paused in her writing and perked her head up. That two-times series of knock and the hour of approach was definitely belongs to _him_. She stifled herself rolling her eyeball, either in amusement or annoyance. The last thing she wanted to hear was him delaying their encounter again. She held her breath before she called.

"Come in dad!" and enter he did. There was this creepy smile on his face, which was obviously the result of him trying too hard. But the solemnness in his eyes and the mild-frown formed by his eyebrows weren't easy to be mistaken. Tsuna smiled weakly as well, knowing best what the gesture meant. "What's the matter?"

Iemitsu cleared his throat. Of course his daughter only beats around the bush. So he wiped off the smile. "Is… do you…" he cleared his throat once again. A typical way to buy some time absolutely. "… Are you really serious? With this… boy?"

This time she felt her lips formed a wide smile at the mentioning of her boyfriend, and at the picture of them together, and of the thought of how many years they hoped to meet each other in some miraculous feat. And they did. No way she's gonna lose him again. She straightened her back and found a comfortable position by the pillows.

"Yes dad," she said as she put down her book to the sides. Both eyes were locked with the other pair. "I really, really love him."

"… Oh," he paused, obviously looked troubled. He shrugged, "Okay then, I guess you're really sure…"

Tsuna nodded and about to convince her father how good of a man Kyouya is and how he shouldn't be so worry-cat like this, but then her mother called from downstairs. "Honey, you're not pestering Tsu-chan again are you?"

There was a startled look on Iemitsu's face while Tsuna almost laughed. Bull's eyes. Her eyes showed amusement as they watched Iemitsu has a sheepish grin and keep rubbing the back of his head. From the smile they share the exact same thought.

"Right… I'll go downstairs then," he smiled and about to leave but not before ruffle the top of her brown locks. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night dad," Tsuna replied just before the door closed on her. Oowh, now she's really excited and anxious of tomorrow's encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, downstairs…<strong>

Nana hummed a little while doing her work and only paused when she heard footsteps gradually becoming louder. She smiled widely with one hand on her hip and the other holding the big spatula. She tilted her head to the side at sight of her troubled husband.

"You're not asking Tsu-chan the same questions again are you?" Nana asked, almost knowingly. Iemitsu laughed warily.

"No, not really."

Nana's smile broadened and she shook her head. "Geez, you don't need to be so worried about her you know. I'm worried just like you are but you gotta trust our girl to make her own decisions," she tilted her head to the other side. "It's time."

"But she's still a little girl in my eyes," Iemitsu replied with a nostalgic tone. Of course, anybody who looked at her would've thought she's still in her teens. She still has those chubby cheeks, almost unchanging face, doe eyes, and a childish pout that became her trait. How can he see her otherwise? "I'm gonna see the boy tomorrow."

Nana continued her cook but sneaked a look at him every now and then. "Don't make Tsu-chan sad now," she reminded. As any wife understand her husband, she has expected how the blond can be so fierce in protecting their one and only daughter; he's been like that since years and now even more since she has mentioned a boy's name outside the family.

A laugh escaped him again before he went behind her and kisses her temple softly, receiving a giggle from her. Yes, yes, he'll get a hold of himself… for his daughter's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, the day…<strong>

"… Maybe it's too early after all…" Tsuna mumbled. She sweat-dropped at the tense sight upon her. Yes, there's a dark and interrogating aura from her blond father while there's a deep, cool aura from her boyfriend's entire being. Sawada Iemitsu didn't like him—or rather, _any_ man in that matter, who tried to steal away his Tsu-chan… whatever that meant. While Hibari felt like underestimating the older man in front of him just a bit. Anyway, dark versus cold didn't result in all pretty and nice things. Tsuna sighed when she's reminded of a scene so similar with the ones she saw in kindergarten, _'man.'_

"So, *ahem* Kyouya-kun… is it?" Iemitsu started. Tsuna squirmed in her place uncomfortably. Her brown eyes keep sneaking a glance to said man, with an invisible message of 'don't get loose' or something. Sometimes, well, because he worked at a secret agency, he tends to be so professional and cautious even when he didn't need to be. It's not a rarity that sometimes he pulls out his weapon; a tonfa, or something. Anyway…

The grey steely eyes from the skylark caught her pleading brown orbs. He snorted and nodded slightly, answering her demand. She almost smiled, but she's still anxious. If a stranger hasn't known Kyouya that well yet, then what he's going to say can cause problems because most people wouldn't understand his type, maybe. But she did and she accepted them and it had become somewhat affection from her to him.

"Yes, Sawada-san, my name's Hibari Kyouya, and I'm here to-" there's a pause and Tsuna's inner-chibi involuntarily gasped. "-To ask for your approval for our… relationship."

Tsuna smiled weakly. Okay, for someone like him, he could really get awkward when it comes to these things. Maybe she could save this fact to tease him later… Tsuna giggled silently and immediately receive a look from her boy, which she replied with an almost-smirk smile. Both of them were too preoccupied that they didn't notice another pair of eyes watching them closely. And by what 'close' meant, he really observed them. And so, that glances they're sharing didn't went unnoticed by him. Something clicked.

"Hmm…" Iemitsu sharpened his eyes. "You know, you need to have something more than just the guts to meet and talk to me about it."

"…?"

Both youngsters looked at the man strangely— Tsuna, suspiciously.

Iemitsu cleared his throat. Then all of a sudden, Hibari find a finger pointing right into his eyes. "Have a duel with me, young man! Then I'll give you the answer substantial with the result! We'll do it man to man!"

"?!" Tsuna twitched and gawked. _'Did he seriously say that?!'_ Is her father suddenly go nuts or something? Surely he didn't ask for a fight with a worker of secret agency, who happens to be the most feared and brutal student back at middle school? Wait, wait, wait, that's not the issue here! He's challenging her _boyfriend_ into a fight! Her guts kicked in when he saw the look on her father's face—he's not joking! Tsuna turned at Hibari.

"K-Kyouya, you don't have to do what my dad said just now; there are other ways to prove yourself and-" she half-whispered and halted when she saw the smirk and the stern look on Hibari's face. Oh no. "Oi, Kyouya!"

"Fine then," Hibari answered unwaveringly. Tsuna gulped. Iemitsu grinned.

"Let's do it outside." Iemitsu proposed. And off they went. Tsuna watched them in horror.

Just then, a door slide open behind her.

"Ara? Where's Kyouya-kun?" Nana glanced around the room, searching for a certain skylark. Tsuna groaned and face-palm before she stood up.

"I'm gonna fetch them mom," she paused. "Can you make some tea for Kyouya, mom? He loved them."

"Ah, is that so? I should've known instead of making coffee," her mother commented before she went back to her sacred place, aka, the kitchen. Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief; no matter what happen she didn't want her mother to be involved with some stupid gangster fight-

_Boom!_

Speak of the devil… she has to stop the battle freaks before they destroyed the entire lawn. And with that, she went outside as well… Only to find a war-field made up of two men, who have their own weapons at their hands. It's a wonder how they could even have it right now. The entire lawn was in a mess; the hose ran like wild, the grasses looked as if just being rolled over by a tank, and the tree has wounds on it as well. She let out a high-pitched squeak when they lunged at each other. She knew just how strong both of them are, which is why she couldn't stand seeing them fight each other like this!

"You better not lay a finger on my daughter," Iemitsu growled.

"Hn," was the respond. In his mind, he cursed the blond's for his stupidity; there's absolutely no way he's going to hurt the brunette. The last thing he wanted to see of her is her crying.

"Dad, Kyouya, stop it! Are you out of your minds!" Tsuna exclaimed to them but they looked as if they didn't hear a thing. Which is absolutely not true. Iemitsu was debating with his mental self, trying to win against this awfully-strong youngster without breaking things too much and Hibari was just trying to win his girlfriend's dad without kill- *ahem* hurting the man. Both of them heard, but that just made themselves more determined to get their way.

"Tsu-chan, what's the matter? I heard you screamed…" Nana's voice approached the scene. Tsuna and Iemitsu were instantly alerted.

"M-mom, wait, don't come here!" Tsuna about to go back into the house to lead her mom somewhere besides the battle ground—when she heard something shakes. There's a lot of cracking sounds and a heavy rustle of leaves. She's halfway turning her body around to see the tree about to fall—and it's coming her way. She only heard a distant echo of her mother's voice but couldn't comprehend what she said. _Ah…_

Then another gust of wind. But this time, twice the speed and the strength that she found herself pushed to the side. Her eyes caught the flash of black—which is not the usual blond she used to see when she's a kid. Then they hit ground. Strange, because she's not feeling any pain and furthermore she fell on something… soft? Her brown eyes met the steel eyes and then she realized what happened. The tree landed about thirty centimeters from her and now her face is inches from his and not to mention the strength that push her over just now… Her voice came a bit late.

"Ah…" then she felt a softness of her lips. It didn't help easing her racing heart—in fact, it made it worse. But she found herself smiling in the kiss and closed her eyes. When he drew back just a few seconds later, she sighed and opened them once again. This time, the steely eyes showed something else.

"Don't ever do something like that again, herbivore," he almost growled. Tsuna blushed but pouted.

"You're the one who made the wreck Kyouya; you're pulling me into it," she mumbled. There was a sign of guilt, if she dare to say, in his eyes, before a smirk emerge on his knight-like face.

"I did it for you in the first place," he whispered huskily by her ear. Tsuna bit her lips involuntarily—

"Are you two done?" Tsuna almost shrieked when she rolled her body to the other side and saw her father stand by the tree, one foot on the huge log, with her mother wrapped by one of his muscular arm. She sweat dropped, why did this feel like something that came out of superhero movies?

"D-dad…!" they untangled themselves and with some effort, stood back on their feet. Tsuna tried to look angry, which is obviously failing. "G-geez, now look at what you two have done!"

"Hm," Iemitsu looked around. Then, at her again like nothing spectacular happened around them. "I can fix it in no time!"

"Don't say absurd things, geez," she pouted. Judging from the older woman's face, she must've thought this was some kind of awesome drama play that they both tried to practice. She puffed her cheek further when she thinks about such reasoning, which is highly unreasonable. Iemitsu laughed, gathering her attention back.

"Well, sorry, sorry," Iemitsu finally apologized. She pouted even more, giving a really childish image to her features. Nana tugged on her husband.

"Now, dear…" she reminded. Iemitsu sighed and shrugged.

"Before you go angry at your daddy, Tsu-chan, there's something I'd like to say," he cleared his throat. She raised an eyebrow; what, is he going to pour oil to the fire again? He smiled, "You've picked a great man, Tsu-chan. Now I can see that clearly." Iemitsu now looked straight on to Hibari. "Thank you for saving my daughter, Kyouya-kun."

"Eh?" blink. Umm, blink. "T-then…"

There's a hand tug her waist and pull her toward one's body, which she absolutely not a stranger to. She perked her head up and saw the man who won her heart looked down at her too. She smiled, touched the hand on her waist before she looked back at the blond.

"Then… you approved…?" she didn't continue her words; Iemitsu has beat her to it. He nodded and that send a quick bolt of lightning on her spine. She smiled then grinned, but a second later, somehow, she found herself being kissed once again. It was so right that she didn't have a secondary thought to be surprised or anything else. When she's about to melt into her lover's arms, a crack gave away their attention. A shadow covered the blond's eyes while Nana hid her gasp with her hands. Oh, okay, that's not the brightest thing to do at the moment.

"There's a reason why I jumped to Nana earlier instead of Tsu-chan and it's because I trust you will jump and save her—but any further actions than holding hands are off-limits. You get it don't you, Kyouya-kun?" Iemitsu warned, sending a shiver on Tsuna's spine, but for different reason than earlier. Hibari responded with a simple scoff and Tsuna hoped that they're not going to start another blasted battle.

Iemitsu sighed and hoped that his earlier warning wasn't taken as a joke. Iemitsu watched his daughter and the man beside her, who hold her protectively. There's a thumping feeling in his chest—she's growing up. It felt like yesterday when she stepped inside the kitchen, announcing that there's someone she'd want him to meet.

_"He's a great, strong, smart, wonderful man, dad," she grinned and through her eyes he saw a million things inside her mind. "You'll see."_

He sighed, which Nana noticed, then giggled before she invite everyone to come in and have some snacks—which she will add as a reward for the wonderful "drama play". Tsuna sweat dropped but smiled. She smiled even wider when she felt the hand pressed on her waist tug her lightly. She glanced at Hibari, who has this victorious look all over his face. Tsuna chuckled but lean her body on his, like it's some kind of a pillar. They let this moment last for a while before she caressed his hand, holding it in his small hands.

"Let's go, Kyouya," she said with a child-like tone before leading him inside the house. A small, hardly visible smile on his face as he walked into the building, with his soon-to-be wife pulled him by the hand. Ah… this parents-meeting talk didn't go so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay… so I guess you probably already know what's gonna happen on third chap if it actually made right? Hehe, anyway, what do you think of this chap? Feel it's lacking or, err, not really match with the first chap? Sorry that I make Hibari's presence somewhat… umm, weak here? No? I hope that's only my imagination hehe. Thanks for reading and for your support! XD

**P.S. **This is VERY, EXTREMELY important! Do you want a third chap or not? If **NOT**, then I'll edit the ending of this chap by a bit and conclude the whole story in this chap. If **YES**, then, well, the conclusion is on the next chap. I hope you'll respond hehehe thanks!

**P.P.S** for those that read my other story "the Glow in You" (fem27xGiotto), I'm SUPER grateful for your responds and support! Like, SUPER grateful TTuTT. I hope that I can update the fic after this one hehe.

**_Questions you'd probably ask (or I will if I'm a reader)_**

**Q: ****_Okay, so Nana has approved of Hibari and Tsuna since the start?  
><em>****A:** Yup, somewhat. Why? Well, she trusted her daughter…? Nah, a mother's instinct perhaps

**Q: ****_Hmm… so, what's Iemitsu's weapon?  
><em>****A:** Geh, this is one of the questions that I feared the most… because I don't know the answer! Sorry about that… umm, but it can't possibly be guns right?

**Q: ****_Huh? Is there even a tree in the Sawada's residence?  
><em>****A:** Umm, honestly, I forget. And I'm too lazy to search the episode again hehe

**Q: ****_Why's Iemitsu so overprotective here? Even more than in the cannon?  
><em>****A:** Well, I think he will if he have a daughter instead of a son, and even more, in this situation we're talking about a super protective dad who thinks "my super cute and adorable, one and only daughter is bringing her boyfriend", so yeah. Overprotective issue.

**Q: ****_So, Tsuna's still in college?  
><em>****A:** Yeah…? More or less yeah haha. And to clarify things, they're still in their early twenties here.


	3. Finale

**A/N:** Dun-dun-dun! Finally! After years in making, this three-shots is COMPLETE! *throws confetti* I don't know what to say but THANK YOU for everyone that have supported this fic and for being extremely patient with the author (culprit: me!). Anyway, this is the third and final chap! Beware, though, like the previous versions, there's always the chance that this is edited sometime in the future. Thanks once again, and enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **Hibari was always alone yet he's strong. Tsunahime was lonely with no friends but many boys want her yet with no love. What will happen if the two shared their heart and open up? Fem27x18 **[COMPLETE]**

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), AU, epic wedding scene LOL, minor Ocs, writing stuff

**Finale**

* * *

><p>"In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you."<br>**- Anastasia movie**

* * *

><p>It's been weeks, almost months, since Hibari met Iemitsu and his soon-to-be-parents-in-law agreed that he passed to be their daughter's partner. Tsunahime, as expected, was one of the two most-pleased people from the news. As soon as they were cleared she already set off for the details and plans for her—<em>their<em>—big day. With some assistance, they've already went around some shops and decided this and that; from flowers to the menu.

Watching his soon-to-be wife so excited at the process had somehow make Hibari pleased, but on the same time, guilty. Truth be told, as they stroll around together, he didn't only keep his eyes on her, but also on everything, or rather, everyone, else. _They_ know who he is, and the fact that she's together with him is dangerous especially because they aren't staying in the same house yet. The idea of her being ambushed at night or suddenly attacked when she's walking alone had somewhat make him a bit paranoid.

For that reason, unbeknownst to her, he had secretly picked the shops that were directly owned by his trusted acquaintances. So, despite what it looks like, the picking wasn't as innocent as it looked. It had made him feel a bit guilty since she's so happy and eager with whatever he suggested, but he hadn't been able to tell her the truth.

What make everything worse for him is that he can't allow himself to accompany her at the process. Showing that she was someone special to him was dangerous for her and he didn't want to take risks. At one point of their searching quest, he told her that he had something urgent to do and that she had better go by herself instead of waiting for him. When he told her that he won't be able to accompany her, she looked a bit sad but understood. With a strange shook he watched her skipped away but a strange part of him said that she know he's hiding something.

_'… How troublesome,'_ he had thought, but with rare warmth in his eyes as he watched her walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Tsuna walked down through the half-crowded path. They have decided to have their wedding in Italy but will probably have a honeymoon in Japan. She remembered how she laughed when she and Hibari talked about it, but it's not like she's against it. In fact, it sounded beautiful. It's a pity, though, that Hibari couldn't join her to look for stuff together.

She pulled out a small note and dragged her finger through the list. _'Hmm, next one is... the cards,'_ Tsuna concluded before folding the note neatly and slipped it into her pocket. It took her a mere ten minutes to arrive at the shop with the floral-themed title of "Antonio's Wedding Shop". The door creaked slightly when she pushed it and there's a small ring of bell. Inside the store, there are plenty stacks of cards of all sorts. Every one of them was beautiful and even the racks that hold them together was beautiful. Tsuna walked down to the counter, about to ask about the cards that she and Hibari had ordered the last time they visited, only to see that the employee behind the cashier was struggling with two customers.

"Excuse me," Tsuna politely called. The employee, a young man with timid stature and reddish-brown hair, smiled almost in relief when he saw her.

"_B-buon pomeriggio_!" he exclaimed. "Welcome! How can we help you?"

"Hey, what about our order?!" at the loud voice, Tsuna curiously turned over to see just who was it and was quite startled. Standing close in front of her was a dashing beauty. She has long, curly blond hair, with hourglass figure, red rosy lips, perfect make-up on her face, and a sexy outfit. Conclusion: perfect. The fact that such an amazing female almost blew Tsuna away—especially when Tsuna herself was wearing a simple t-shirt, jumper, and jeans. The girl's eyes narrowed at Tsuna suspiciously, making Tsuna felt even more self-conscious. Just then-

"Tsuna?"

"H-huh?" recognizing her name being called, she noticed a very, _very_ familiar figure. One from her middle school days but never wanted to meet again. "A-Akio!"

The man grinned. The man in front of her didn't change a lot from the earlier schooldays; he has a strange dark, almost black, green hair, black eyes, and almost spiky hair. A smile formed on his lips. "Oh my gosh, it's really you!" he said excitedly. Tsuna suddenly felt her nerves build up and was about to make her escape.

"You know this girl?" the model-like woman asked, pointing her finger at Tsuna, which she found a bit intimidating.

"Yes, she's one of my classmates at middle school," Akio explained.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunahime, nice to meet you," Tsuna introduced herself out of reflex and bowed slightly. The girl tilted her eyebrow, pouting her lips a bit, as if thinking. There was a few seconds of silence before the girl scoffed silently and nodded.

"Maribell."

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Tsuna?" Akio asked, distracting the heavy atmosphere. Tsuna looked a bit dazed by the sudden change of conversation and it took a second until she's plugged in again.

"Ah, I was just checking some things here," she explained. "What about you? Oh! Could it be that you two are getting married?"

The two looked at each other, as if they themselves startled. Akio raised an eyebrow, "No, no! We're just checking some stuff for our boss," Akio immediately said, but Maribell looked even more displeased. Tsuna felt like stepping on a mine.

"So it's your boss who is getting married?" Tsuna said randomly, just to occupy the awkwardness. _'Then your boss should've checked it himself...'_

"NO!" Maribell suddenly half-shouted, and the irritation was so incredible that even Tsuna and Akio was shocked. Tsuna almost jumped when Maribell suddenly turned at her with a _deadly_ glare. "Our boss is still single and still will."

"Err... yeah... h-he is, isn't he," Tsuna timidly agreed, feeling the intensity of her rage, as if fuming from every inch of her body. What just looked like a stunning model now turned into someone scarier than hitmen himself. Noting that Maribell did not have the slightest intention to let the employee go from whatever they are discussing earlier, Tsuna swallowed and sent an apologetic look at him before she said, "T-then perhaps I'll come back later..."

"Eh!" the employee gaped. Tsuna mentally make an apologetic gesture before she hurriedly walked to the door.

"Hey Tsuna! Let's hang out together again sometime!" she heard Akio's voice but pretended to ignore it. Even more than Akio, it makes her feel guilty that she left the poor employee there... she sighed and pulled out her phone, searching for Antonio's number to ask for help for the young fellow. What was that, just now... she wondered as she looked back at the store.

* * *

><p><strong>At the store...<strong>

"What's with that girl..." Maribell glared at Tsuna's direction. Letting out a harsh 'hmph', she turned at the timid young man again. "Listen, just give me the list of the couples that have ordered the wedding invitations and we're done."

"I-I'm sorry, but we are not allowed to do that, since every client's information is confidential..." he explained for the umpteenth times.

"You little-"

"Maribell, just stop it, will you? It's been hours since we've tried. You're going to get us into trouble," Akio sighed, when he saw her gestures that will probably lead to another destructive action. He feigned ignorance when Maribell sent him another of her dangerous glare. "And besides, we're talking about our boss here. It couldn't possibly be _this_ easy."

"Hmph, even if our boss couldn't possibly slip up, but his woman could," she growled. "As if I'm going to let Hibari-sama marry a stranger out of the blue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in a certain room…<strong>

There was a loud sound of phone ringing through the room. The only occupant in the dark room, silently pick up the phone, stopping the noise.

"Have they come yet?" the cool voice spoke first.

"Yes, apparently they've come," the deep voice replied from the other end of the line. "When your fiancée's in store as well."

There's a twitch at the information.

"Antonio..."

"I'm not kidding, Kyouya-_kun_," another twitch again. "My worker was traumatized by how scary your employees were! You should have given me a warning first."

There was a loud laugh on the other line and Hibari frowned. A sigh finally escaped from him, as a headache rushed through his veins.

Antonio was one of his secret acquaintances that knew what's really going on. They both knew that Tsuna, as his fiancée, would be targeted by his rivals and many other enemies, so Hibari himself has decided to make Tsuna's identity a secret even from his own workers and employees. Antonio, agreeing to help Hibari, was in charge of preparing the invitations, while some other acquaintances of Hibari's were in charge of other things. Not that Tsuna needed to know, Hibari's eyes looked a bit guilty. He was just trying to protect her.

Hibari sighed, silently cursing his own workers, until another phone vibrates and give a loud ring.

"I'll call you later," he muttered before hanging up. Then his hand picked up the phone on his left. "Fon."

"Hey, dear nephew," Hibari stifled rolling his eyes at the man responsible for the wedding food. He was sure that the guy's smiling. "You've got a lot of deadly fan-girls who wanted to crush your party, you know that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Some days later…<strong>

"Why on earth are you here, Akio?" Tsuna muttered, her eyebrows twitched at the reflection of the smiling man behind her. Any girls would've screamed in delight at the sight of the handsome guy, but not Tsuna. She has someone better, and more than that, she didn't really see him as handsome as they said. Akio 'hmm'-ed.

"I heard that you're going to be here today, so I figured that you'll be lonely without a company," he replied, watching his ex-girlfriend trying her wedding dress. The brunette simply rolled her eyes in distress, knowing that he won't budge even if she told him to leave. Back when they're together, she barely ever went against him. It was always what he said that they would do, and she hardly ever voiced her own thoughts. The only time she lied against him was when he asked her to go to some bar and she said that her father has demanded her home—which Akio never knew, that her father was somewhere far away in Europe that time.

Akio's eyes were glued to the smaller figure. To say that he's surprised would be an awful understatement—he's blown away. The lonely, shy girl he used to remember now has turned into a woman, who looked just as mature as any woman did, even better. There's an air of kindness around her, like he always remembered, and her innocence was still there—completely different from his female colleagues.

He watched her sighed once, before she moved around, trying to see every angle of herself in the mirror. The dress was tight to her skin, but flowed in a beautiful gown from her waist-down and it was themed with vintage frills. It made her look smaller than she already was, but she looked absolutely graceful in it. All he used to see her wear were t-shirts and baggy pants. It was really a surprise to see her in such an outfit.

And worst news of the day, was the confirmation that she _is_ getting married. Damn, that destroyed his mood. Suddenly he felt envy—whoever the man she's gonna marry didn't deserve her. She was his from the very start—he knew that he's her first boyfriend, and he never heard that she has had another boyfriend after him as well. He stepped closer towards her. It was only until he's right behind her back that she noticed his change. There's a dangerous frown on his face, and his hand suddenly touched her waist.

"You look beautiful," she felt him whispered huskily by her ears. Tsuna blushed furiously—more in anger than embarrassment, as she spun on her heels and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she almost screamed out, but minding her location. His confused expression turned into a smirk. She knew, even without getting in touch with him, that he has turned into someone even scarier than he usually was—he's not a normal playboy anymore and she, in all honestly, wasn't prepared to handle situations like this. She could only hope that her fiancée going to come for her, but it's a feign hope; he just told her that he couldn't leave office today. Which is the reason why she's alone in the boutique until Akio suddenly tailed her and didn't leave.

It didn't take much until he pinned her to the wall; both of his hands caged her. She lost from his speed, both knew that, and she was wearing high-heels and she's not comfortable in it. Deciding to fight back with anything she could, she tried to push him away and wonder why there's no one that recognize this suspicious act of his.

"Let's continue where we left off, Tsuna," he whispered again. Their faces were only separated by a few inches of thin air. "You know you were meant for me from the very start."

"I'm not meant for you," she growled and glared at him. "Since the very start we were never meant for each other."

"Hm," there's a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. "Years ago you told me that you're not ready kissing right? But I bet your fiancée was losing to me."

"H-huh?"

"Cause it's only meant to be that I'm your first kiss," Akio said smugly. Her mind screamed out the word _'Pervert!'_. She would've countered his words but when she recalled the first kiss she had with her true love, she could only blush. Her leg slowly moved beneath them. Akio leaned in closer. "I bet you're a good- _ugh_!"

Tsuna's widened brown orbs watched Akio fell to the ground without a warning. A man stood behind him, replacing his figure. This man has a big round black eyeglasses and strange attire with golden borders and dragon pictures printed on the fabric. His hair was black and tied into a long small braid and his collar hid his neck up to his nose. From his posture, she guessed that he was the one who knocked Akio out from a powerful hit on the back of his head.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked in a gentle voice. Tsuna nodded, a little dumbfounded.

"A-aah…" she replied, lowering her legs. She could've sworn that he chuckled when she did.

"Looks like my help was rather unnecessary. Well, if you please excuse me," he said before he turned and left. Tsuna almost blushed in embarrassment, wondering if the stranger know her intention—she almost kneed her ex-boyfriend in his unmentionable place which brought her flushed red again at the improper thought.

She sighed before nudging Akio's arm with her foot. She squatted down. "Sorry, but only my fiancée deserve my first kiss," she replied cheekily before she took her belonging and unzipped her gown and started to flee from the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>The evening…<strong>

Tsuna blew through her straw, making a funny sound in her milkshake as she did. She was on the way home but she couldn't forget about Akio. The brunette knew that there's always a reason and a way that her fiancée knew what happen around her 24/7, and that's the reason she's worried. It's been almost half a day and she hasn't called him to tell him what happened. And truth be told, she didn't want to open those past wounds again.

If she said that her phone vibrated just when she thought of him, she was lying. Her brown eyes could only press together in a cringe and she puffed her cheeks. She thought that she's prepared for what's going to come, so she's a bit surprised to feel her hand trembled as she reached for her phone. Pressing the green button, she took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"Tsunahime," she heard the low voice of her fiancée from the other line. Her feet stopped and she paused from drinking her milkshake. He sounded angry—just as she predicted? Tsuna swallowed.

"Kyouya? What's wrong?" she asked but trying to keep her own voice steady. There was a pause before she heard him sighed softly. At this, she raised an eyebrow. How strange of him.

"I heard you were attacked. At the boutique."

Tsuna straightened. The word 'attacked' was a bit exaggerated... she sweat-dropped. "I, umm… it's nothing. It's just that… my ex-boy- I mean, I met one of my old classmate. I guess he was drunk or something."

"Sawada Tsunahime…" this time he almost growled. And suddenly she realized her mistake of lying and now he's furious. Of course he would know—even though it seemed more than impossible. And yes she just proved that she's his fiancée— for just earlier his uncle called him and filled him in, which is the reason he _knew_. She bit her lips.

"I'm okay, Kyouya…" she whispered. "I'm sorry that I've made you worried."

There's another pause and she knew he's already cooled down a bit. He sighed almost exasperatedly, she knew, before his voice returned to her ears and this time it has calmed down. "I've always told you to call me if something happens, herbivore."

She pouted at the nickname but smiled at his caring gesture. She continued her walk, with a soft red on her cheeks. "Yes, thank you Kyouya…" she trailed off, but still chewing her lips in anticipation. And it was not Hibari if he didn't know this too. There was a soft grunt entering her ear.

"What?"

Tsuna would've hugged him right there and then if the skylark's nearby. She grinned as she side-glanced to the nearby shops. The lights were lit and it decorated the evening nicely. She spotted a little kid nearby who's dragging his father to an ice cream store and couldn't help but daydream a little too. "Say, Kyouya…"

"Hm?"

"… I love you."

The moment the words slipped from her lips, her cheeks flamed in red, but it made her warm inside. Although she was out in the streets, but she felt like she's the only one in the universe right now, with only her fiancée the only other human being. She waited with racing heart, although she knew what was coming. The silence was pretty long until his cool voice returned.

"… I love you too," was the very, very soft reply. She almost beamed with joy as she walked a bit slower.

"Then see you later..." she smiled softly and hung up the phone when she heard the confirmation from him. She looked up at the sky when a light breeze flew by past her. Sure she had loved it when he worried for her, but it'll be much, much better if he was here with her.

* * *

><p>Busy days passed by.<p>

A few days she'll go out, venturing stores to make sure everything was ready, while Hibari prepared the rest of things. Splitting things up seemed to be the best option, despite bit dissatisfaction from both sides. Hibari preferred to go along with her, but too much was at risk. Lucky for him, Tsuna seemed to understand... or is she? Sometimes he felt that she knew more than she seemed to know and that bothered him a bit. Regardless of everything, the job he has wasn't as clean as any other job. It involved too much dark aspects that he was secretly afraid that she's not ready to know.

He was irritated by the fact that Akio met her and even more displeased when he heard that the said man attacked Tsuna. And the worst news was that that insolent man kept trying to contact her, despite everything he did to her. But then again, neither did he deserve her after what he has said years ago.

Things were going to be even busier now, and more dangerous. His workers were bugging him, especially the women. They kept demanding just whom was she marrying, while the men were stagnant about what they feel. He felt the dangerous vibe from some of the women, but he only waved it off. No matter what they say, he was not going to change his decision, nor leave her again. Not ever again.

Maybe it was a good thing that Tsuna left for Italy when they're younger. There was no record of their relationship at all, hence, no hints of Tsuna's powerful presence in his life. It was a good thing after all, he thought. If she had stayed, then who knows how much danger she would be in right now.

She had made him promised that there won't be any secrets between them, and neither would she keep any from him. But every time he wanted to tell her, something stopped him. Maybe it was his pride? Or maybe he believed that he could protect her without her knowing anything that actually lurked at their house? Maybe.

He looked at the sleeping brunette beside him. In her laps were magazines and catalogs of wedding tips and such. Mutely, he pulled over a thick blanket over her and turned off the lamp without producing even the slightest click, before he left the room.

* * *

><p>For the better or for the worse, the wedding party was just around the corner.<p>

Tsuna was preparing herself for the greatest moment of her life in a slight apprehensiveness. She was worried if something went wrong, but when she thought of what comes after and who was accompanying her, she will almost instinctively break into a smile. She wondered if her soon-to-be husband was sharing the same feeling as her.

_Thump_.

She heard the soft, mysterious sound. Also, the dangerous vibe. Her intuition tingled and she slowly looked at the door behind her—

"Hime, it's almost time," a young man with silver hair entered.

"...! Gokudera-kun...!" Tsuna relaxed and smiled. "Have everyone arrived?"

"Yes, your parents and grandfather have arrived just a few minutes ago," Yamamoto answered, peeking slightly from behind the door.

"Phew, yeah..." she let out a huge sigh. Her hands tidied some of the folds of her gown. She was wearing a similar wedding gown with the one she wore when Akio disturbed her, but this one was even grander. There's a thin traces of gold lines, accompanied by patterns of vintage flowers, which were in the same color of the gown—white. There were a few layers of the gown and thanks to Hibari's suggestions; she was able to find one that didn't itch when came in contact with her skin.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>Hibari was more worried of Tsuna's safety than his own clothes. At the moment, he wore a standard suit for grooms, only that his clothes were decorated with a thick line of gold line at the edges, also an almost-unnoticeable flower patterns, matching with Tsuna's gown. He knew that today was the most dangerous day of all— in the past few months, none of the assassins nor his workers knew that Tsuna was his fiancee. But today, it's going to be blatantly exposed. Who knows who's going after her? Poison? Bombs? Guns?<p>

"You don't have to be so tense, nephew," a man in tidy Chinese-styled suit appeared from the shadows. A smile adorned his face, "It's your wedding and we're here to help. Everything is going to be fine."

"Hn," Hibari merely responded, tugging his bow.

"I think it's about time for you to go," Fon looked at the clock. Hibari sighed from his nose and make his way towards the door with Fon walking behind him. What Hibari failed to notice was a single, mischievous thought that's growing in the back of his uncle's mind.

It's time.

* * *

><p><strong>At the ballroom...<strong>

Akio looked around the humongous room. There were tons of amazing and elite men and women, but nothing extraordinary. He was secretly thinking of Tsunahime, whom he hadn't been able to meet since their encounter in the boutique. It frustrated him, and moreover, she's getting married? To whom? He's been turning his head for days, thinking of it.

"Tch, it failed," Maribell walked across to where Akio was. She wasn't looking any better than he was and wasn't even paying the slightest attention to the eyes that were directed toward her everywhere she walked. Her natural beauty and hourglass figure, moreover the tight dress had make every men turned their heads to sneak a second glance. "I can't believe that there are bodyguards at her dressing room."

"Bodyguards?" Akio asked when she stopped in front of him. The blonde woman didn't utter a single word to answer, and merely crossed her arms in front of her chest. Seemed like it was very frustrating for her to not knowing whom their boss was marrying. Of course, Maribell was one of the many women that have been chasing after Hibari's heart for years. Unfortunately, though, the skylark never even tried to spare a space for them.

And, now, all of a sudden, their idol was about to be snatched away by a _stranger_.

Just at the thought of it had easily trigger a growl from her. The worst news was that she had missed her final chance at eliminating the girl. If she even try to eliminate the girl in front of Hibari's presence, then that's all the same as having a death wish.

"But why did the boss invite so many people? Didn't he hate crowds?" Akio asked, noticing the huge amount of guests lingering about. Most of them were a part of the same company that worked under Hibari, so maybe that make some sense, but still... Maribell shot him a glare.

"Why does it even matter how many guests he invited?" she growled. She paused. "Anyway, I still have a plan."

"... What?"

"Hey, it's about to start," the two young adults heard the wave of whispers and noticed their boss stood near the podium. Forgetting her earlier tantrum momentarily, Maribell and some other women sighed a heavy sigh. He was so dreamy, they all thought similarly. The music was starting to hum in a gradually softer voice, as the host announced that the bride was about to enter the room. Now, at this moment, every eye were fixed at the unknown bride. A thick veil was covering her face that almost seemed like it was made to tease their curiosity.

The bride gracefully made her way, step by step, with a blonde old man linking his arm with hers. There was only the sound of music playing, even when she arrived at the same podium Hibari was standing on. Even as the onlookers watched how Hibari's expression changed, they knew that the expression he was wearing was special. Carefully, his hands lifted the veil...

"What the...!" before Akio could recover from the shock, a loud and boisterous explosion immediately caught every people's attention. Smoke appeared at one end of the room and saw rubbles nearby. There were some that simply shrieked, prepared their weapons, or started to scatter about for safety. With a menacing glare, Hibari shoved the woman in front of him to his back, holding her arm tightly.

"Kyouya-"

"Stay behind me," the skylark ordered. His hold tightened when he saw a huge chained-dagger flew from inside the smoke and lung towards them. The tonfas had once again miraculously appeared on his hands, as he let go of the tiny arm, and blocked the heavy dagger. "Huh!" he grunted when the force almost sent him away. It was much heavier and forceful than it looked.

"Kyouya, above!" at the warning, he looked up and saw two similar huge daggers also flying towards where he was.

"Tch," Hibari shoved his arms to the side, sending the dagger he was blocking just now flung towards that direction. Not even a second later, he spun around and pulled the girl into his embrace, landing just a few feet from where the daggers made a hole in the ground by a split second later. "You alright, Tsunahime?"

"Pwah!" Tsuna gasped for air from the sudden movement. "I'm fine, Kyouya."

At that moment, the couple managed a brief pause to observe just what happened. The room was in absolute chaos. The once-beautifully decorated room was soon turned into a leftover from the battlefield. Everywhere she looked, there were some people fighting and defending from the unknown blade and dagger attacks. There were smokes everywhere and sounds of something crack and rumble. The white soon turned into dirty brown and the decorations cracked into pieces.

"Stay here," Hibari whispered as he stood up, looking in awareness and danger at the stranger that walked into their direction—the stranger wore nothing but ragged clothes and there was a white mask covering half of his upper face. Mutely, he stopped when Hibari hold his ground in front of him, as if forbidding him to go any further. Whispering something intangible, suddenly he lunged forward, almost seemed like flying, and engaged Hibari in a one-on-one fight.

Seeing the battle his boss was involved in, and Tsuna's position, Akio in afar exclaimed, "Maribell, is this what you girls have been planning?"

"No! Maybe. I don't know!" Maribell exclaimed, holding down a dagger by herself with a large piece of wood from the ruined table. She growled as she kicked the wood powerfully; also simultaneously send the dagger away. Her dress was also way passed recovery. "I don't know—but it's not _me_!"

"Then who-" Akio's own blade screeched when he shoved the sharp-pointed weapon away from him. His boss was having a tight battle, but as expected, about to overpower the masked-stranger. However- "TSUNA!"

"!" Hearing that single name, Hibari completely ignore the attacker he's dealing at the moment, and sprung towards his fiancée. A similar dagger was about few feet away reaching her and flew at incredible speed. The skylark had started to mentally curse as he slid and cover Tsuna in his arms, barely in time, for the dagger to completely reach her.

"Kyouya...!" the brunette gasped.

But there was no impact. No blood and no pain.

Were his nerves have gone numb from the adrenaline?

Slowly, he turned around and saw the pointed end was inches from his back. Still in the midst of confusion, the two realized that at every corner of the room, everybody stopped fighting. The daggers and whatever weapon just now slowly retreated to where they came from. Everyone was no less confused than the other was and started asking each other. Most of them were wounded, and although Tsuna and Hibari could be the ones with the minimum casualties, but their wedding outfits were ruined, and so did the room.

"Are you alright?" Hibari asked Tsuna, who nodded and hold his hand.

Suddenly, there's an out-of-place clapping sound, and from the hole created in the earlier explosion, entered an old man with a suit. What make it even more puzzling, was the fact that he looked pretty satisfied with what happened.

"Ah, so it's true what Tsu-chan said," the man approached the couple. "He is indeed a marvelous man."

"Grandpa!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari was even more shocked when he recognized who he is. Moreover, to know that _that_ guy is her grandfather. So the ambush just now was from _him_?

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Tsu-chan. I just wanted to test your fiancée, since I'm the only who never met him in person," there was a smile at his face. Hibari helped her to stand in the midst of rubbles. Tsuna sweat-dropped with a bubble of frustration and irritation grew in miraculous speed in her chest. _That man...!_

"It's my father's idea, isn't it?" Tsuna almost face-palmed.

"Mostly," the old man smiled and confirmed. Now that he mentioned it, there's no sign of Iemitsu or Nana at the earlier ruckus, despite Gokudera and Yamamoto said that they've arrived. Ah, where were those two in the first place? "Iemitsu immediately left when the smoke started. He's worried, too, you know. So don't be too hard on him."

"Huh, you don't say," Tsuna sighed. "How on earth did you plan it out, I don't understand."

"Well, we got every help we needed," then he looked at Hibari. "Your uncle and co-workers, too."

Strange, dark dangerous vibe starting to spread around Hibari's body. She hoped that she only imagined him muttered, 'I'll bite them to death'. In the distance, the said-acquaintances smiled weakly when they saw the dark aura from the man.

"I-I'm sorry, Hime," the silverette approached. Behind him was Yamamoto, wearing an apologetic face. "We're just assigned to be your bodyguards at the dressing room."

"We were told not to interfere at the party attack," Yamamoto shrugged.

"So, that's what it was..." Tsuna weakly protested and remembered the dangerous vibe she felt when she's alone in the dressing room. "Whoever would imagine a wedding party can go _this_ wrong? And what are we going to do with our wedding _now_?"

Hibari's own workers have started to understand what they've been involved to. They also started to gather in small groups and calm themselves down from the shock. While some others, like Maribell and some other girls gasped when they realized just _who_ they were messing with this whole time. On the other hand, Tsuna noticed that her own grandpa's, Timoteo's, workers started to approach every guests in the room, telling them something.

"I have another surprise for you, though, Tsu-chan," the old man said. "Why don't you get dressed first? You too, Hibari-kun."

Hibari didn't say anything, but followed Tsuna as she urged him to go to their dressing rooms. He look a bit annoyed to be at the dark here, but had pretty much eased it with the memory of her father. Well, they did the same battle last time, only smaller-scale than this. And they did that at the engagement, why not at the party itself? Hibari suppressed a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya," Tsuna smiled apologetically. "I should've told you more about my father and grandpa."

"Hn, I didn't know that the head of that big mafia family is your grandfather," Tsuna shyly nodded. She was about to apologize once more, but Hibari beat her to it. "... I'm sorry, Tsunahime."

"Eh?"

"I should have explained more thoroughly about my work," Hibari uncharacteristically said.

Tsuna shook her head with a small smile. "Nuh-uh, it's okay. I mean, it's great to do a small payback to Akio—I mean my ex-boyfriend hehe. Anyway..." she paused. "I was a bit mad myself, but I hope you understand why they go this far."

As she said that, she lifted her hair from her back, and Hibari saw a huge burn-like scar across her bare back. His eyes widened. Ah, so that's what it is.

"My father messed up one time, you see," Tsuna explained. "He never wanted me or mom involved with what he did, but we got involved anyway. Well, at least I was. Mom still didn't know that he has such a dangerous job."

"Hn, so that's basically why you're not surprised to see your father fight with me," Hibari said. "Different from when you see school fights back in middle school."

"... Somewhat," Tsuna smiled apologetically. "They probably want to see if you're able to handle it, even if you have to protect me. I'm sorry."

Hn, so she knew after all. He had told her once that he worked for a secret intelligence agency, but he never once mentioned about being involved with life-or-death battles in his professional work. He had feared that she'll be involved, or that she'll come to fear him, but in fact, she had accepted that dark side of him all this time. Even without him knowing. He looked away from her.

"That's stupid," Hibari said sharply. Tsuna was surprised a bit by his tone, "You're the reason I have to survive. I'm going to make sure you're by my side from now on, so don't think of doing anything stupid, herbivore."

"...!" Tsuna smiled with gratefulness in her eyes. She hugged his arm that was supporting her. "Thank you, Kyouya. I may not be able to fight, but I will not let myself be a burden to you."

Hibari's hand tightened around hers, as he halted his movement. Tsuna's dressing room was just a few feet away but he suddenly stopped and leaned down, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes and a peaceful breeze swept her heart away. When he leaned back, and watched carefully as she started to skip towards her room. Her wedding gown was torn, the ballroom was a mess, and he didn't know what was going to happen ahead, but oddly, this test had strengthened his resolve. Now he should also get changed-

"Hibari-sama," standing in front of the skylark were Maribell and a few other women. They bowed down, "W-we're sorry. We didn't mean to-"

"Hn," Hibari closed his eyes and nonchalantly walked passed them, but not without whispering, loud enough for all of them to hear, "No matter who, or what—if something should happen to her..." he glared at them, "I'll bite them to death."

"Y-yes sir!" they exclaimed. A few feet away, another figure from his past was standing with his back leaning on the wall.

"Who would've guessed that my ex-girlfriend will marry the most feared man in school—and my future boss?" Akio sarcastically snickered when Hibari was about to pass him. He looked down at his black shoes, "Man, who would've guessed indeed?"

"..." Hibari stopped in front of him. And smirked. "Your role is over, herbivore. You should've realized that when you let her cry at your own birthday."

"...!" Akio's eyebrows furrowed and he looked away. Hibari triumphantly marched away from the crowd that had "secretly" tried to kill his fiancée. Oddly, he recalled what she just said and 'hmph'-ed softly.

_'You never were, herbivore,'_ Hibari thought silently as he continued walking down towards the opposite direction of the hall.

* * *

><p>To say that the wedding party was fixed was a terrible understatement.<p>

Timoteo had prepared a place so beautiful that it could leave most people speechless. He had set it outdoors; with the colors of autumn leaves and the calm breeze of autumn cool them down. There were beautiful candles as the decoration, in gold borders, and small, pale-white flowers lined up along the place. The tables were covered in lacy fabric and there's a soft hum of classical music. The food was ready and the aroma was carried among the crowd by the gust of wind.

In the dressing room, Tsuna's own gown was almost completely different. This time, the gown she was wearing was thick with layers of laces of flower borders that trailed long behind her. Her torso was decorated with small white flower prints, and her bouquet was bigger than earlier. Which kinda heavier, too.

"Just when did they prepare this, geez," Tsuna smiled at her reflection, marveling how she didn't even notice anything. She should've expected this. There's almost no way her grandpa would've went along silently.

"Tsu-chan, are you read- OUCH!" Iemitsu yelped in pain from suddenly receiving a hellish punishment from Tsuna's pinching fingers. She had vowed that the next time she meet the man, she will _punish_ him.

"That's for ruining someone's wedding without the couple's consent," Tsuna released her fingers from Iemitsu's arm, leaving a red mark on his skin. "Geez, who knows what could've happened if something went wrong!"

Iemitsu stopped rubbing the painful spot for a moment and smiled at his daughter, "Well, that's just how much I trust your man, Tsu-chan."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh. Heck, that was the only thing she could do right now. A hand suddenly opened in front of her.

"Shall we?" Iemitsu smiled.

"No more tricks?" she asked cheekily and received a soft ruffle. Closing the door behind them, they started to walk down the hall and to the aisle. This time, the audiences clapped wholeheartedly, and it felt almost completely different from the first time. It was so tense and awkward earlier that a part of her was happy that they have to redo this part. She smiled brightly at her husband-to-be, who's standing at the podium with a different outfit as well. The suit he was wearing was adorned with patterns that almost blend in completely with the base color of the suit. It suited him, nonetheless, and this time, there was no veil to block her view.

She almost didn't notice her father's grip loosened from her arms, but smiled at both of her parents and grandpa, who's standing in the first row of seats. Somewhere in the back, she noticed Akio, and was reminded of her first relationship that somehow led to this. Her first heartbreak and her first encounter with the skylark. The disapproving face he's wearing right now, also the beautiful Maribell, pouting beside him. It's odd to think that she have met someone that wanted to kill her.

She noticed the old man Antonio and the stranger-with-Chinese-clothes somewhere in the crowd, nodded their heads and clapped their hands. Now that she took a closer look, the man in Chinese clothes look extraordinarily similar with Hibari! And that apologetic look in his face had explained everything to her. They really planned it out perfectly. In one end of the room, she even saw many of ex-disciplinary committee's guys! Kusakabe was wearing an expression of true happiness and respect for his boss that somehow touched her heart.

"Tsunahime," that one word had shattered and rebuilt her world. She smiled and couldn't help but break into a grin, staring right into the skylark's eyes. In the background, the priest was reading the wedding vow and secretly, quietly, the two couples added their own promises in their hearts. A million things flashed in their eyes but only meant one word they felt. And that's really something hard to put into words.

At the end of the passage, those two words, "I do", were the beginning of everything.

Hibari had kissed her passionately and she closed her eyes, cherishing the moment. Almost every people in the room were shocked to see how dearly Hibari treated her and that kiss settled everything. Woe betides anyone who tried to harm her and they better knew just _who_ she is to him and him to her.

The cold hands of his caressed her back and at that moment, in a way, he knew that she was now officially a part of him—a part of his soul. One that he could die without, and would do anything to survive together with her.

He finally had it.

Finally.

A one, true completion.

* * *

><p><em>We have a bond that will never break, even by destiny—<br>_"Bond of Two Strong Hearts"

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yesh! You're reading the official last chapter of this fic, "Bond of Two Strong Hearts". It took sooooo long and I don't know how you feel about it (tell me in your reviews! XD) but I'm quite happy that finally it's somehow done. I'm open to any suggestions, if you feel something off here. I have to apologize for my atrocious grammar and my... not-so-improved-writing-skills. I just finished my final exams, literally, and I'm writing this at midnight (when I have internship tomorrow, at six thirty). Anyway, thanks, thanks, a lot of thanks for supporting this fic! Hope you liked it and enjoyed it! XD See you later guys!

**_Frequent questions you would ask (or I will if I'm the reader):_**

**Q: _What the... the wedding party itself was very brief!_  
>A:<strong> Yes! Because honestly, I don't know what I should write in the wedding party scene... So I just focused on the final dilemmas that Hibari and Tsuna have, aka, revealing their final secrets. Hibari his work, Tsuna her family background.

**Q: _So... everybody was involved with the attack?_  
>A:<strong> I know, I know it seems too abrupt and feels a little unsettling to see that Hibari was mostly in the dark here, but... yeah. Everyone was involved in planning the attack, except for Hibari, Tsuna, and his employees. And about Hibari's rage at them... well, mostly were cooled off and vanished because the wedding party worked out in the end hehe.

**Q: _Why the D.C. members suddenly appeared?_  
>A:<strong> Just because? LOL. It's because I want to Kusakabe to exist in Hibari's life(?) LOL

**Q: _So it's cannon or what? Who exactly is Timoteo here?_  
>A:<strong> It's kinda cannon, but at the same time, not. Hibari knew that Timoteo was the head of a certain big mafia family, just because it's pretty common knowledge in his work life (secret intelligence agency). Timoteo here isn't necessarily the ninth boss of Vongola, just a boss of a random mafia family.

**Q: _And each of them are okay with what happened? Really? Their wedding was ruined and they suddenly knew that their partner was involved in such a dangerous profession! DX  
><em>A:** Yes... there's a replacement for the ruined party after all(?) #abuseofauthorpower. And because they kinda already know it beforehand, but secretly hiding it from each other...?

**Q: _Umm... Akio changed a lot here..._  
>A:<strong> Yes, I know... but I still try to maintain his somewhat playboy-like side(?) LOL

**Q: _Fon? Antonio? So many OCs that are not significant, yet at the same time, vital for the story! DX So, Tsuna knew all of them at the end?_  
>A:<strong> I know, I know... but at least Fon is a cannon chara...? Hahaha. Sorry, this is AU after all... And, yes. Tsuna's intuition is telling her that Fon is related to Hibari and that the one Timoteo mentioned (Hibari's uncle) is him. Also, she knew Antonio beforehand.

**Q: _What are Gokudera and Yamamoto's roles here?_  
>A:<strong> Just Tsuna's friends, but well, they have some combat abilities as well, so Iemitsu and Timoteo had asked them to be her bodyguards. By the way, the one who sneaked into Tsuna's dressing room and got stopped was Maribell, in case you missed it hehe. Also, if you ask if they're involved in the mafia with Timoteo, the answer is no, they're not necessarily involved with the mafia.

**Q: _Tsuna and Nana are so weak here..._  
>A:<strong> Because this is AU...? LOL. Actually, I want to make her somewhat strong in combat as well, but then the plot will be different again, and I'm pretty satisfied with Hibari being the only one strong here(?). That, or I'm just too lazy to fix it again. It took me long _enough_ to come up with this version. (once again, abuse of author's power LOL)


End file.
